Back in Black
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Mojo-Jojo revives his most successful plan. and this time, can the girls stop it?
1. Car Ride

Back in Black  
  
By: Wickedclowns101  
  
Caution: Rated R for mild language, and rape content  
  
Authors Notes – Despite my recent epidemic of romance fics, I haven't forgotten my roots. Action/Adventure is my calling! So, this epic is going to be a blending of both. I've had my mind set on writing a multi chapter PpG story for a while, and I finally did it. It's an eleven chapter epic. Chapters one and two will be posted together, as will chapters three and four. Other than that, I'll be adding a new chapter every Sunday. Oh, before I forget, this is set eleven years in the future. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One – Car Ride  
  
"… and now, more than ever, these three super teens are protecting our fair city. Oh! Blossom! Can we get a few words?"  
  
SMASH!  
  
The television went blank.  
  
A withered figure looms in the shadows. We find ourselves staring into a damp jail cell. The dark figure speaks, becoming all-to familiar.  
  
"Curses…" the voice of Mojo-Jojo. "for the past eleven years, I have tried, and tried again to take over this city. But always, I am stopped. And it is those girls who stop me." Mojo mutters.  
  
"Only one of my plans have ever remotely been a success. Maybe, it is time to revive that plan."  
  
*~*  
  
"Professor! Can I take the car to pick up Buttercup?" Blossom yelled. Professor Utonium looked up from the papers cluttering his desk.  
  
"I'm sure she can find her way home, Blossom." He said. Blossom sagged. He chuckled lightly to himself. She had been wanting to take the car out ever since her sixteenth birthday, a week ago.  
  
"Oh alright, but you come right home, got it?" Blossom did a back flip in mid-air.  
  
"Yay!" she hugged the professor, and zipped up through the house.  
  
"Where ya goin?" Blossom stopped, and turned around. It was Buttercup.  
  
"Buttercup! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying after school today." Blossom said.  
  
"Duh, Blossom. Summer school is only half a day." Buttercup said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, get in the car. We're going for a ride." Blossom took hold of Buttercup's wrists, and flew out to the car. She threw Buttercup into the passenger seat, knocking her head against the window.  
  
Blossom started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. Buttercup rubbed her head.  
  
"What gives?" she demanded. Blossom looked at her, and smiled.  
  
"Just relax and enjoy the ride." She turned back to the road.  
  
*~*  
  
"Honey?" Professor Utonium called. Bubbles' eyes diverted from her computer screen momentarily.  
  
"I'm up here, professor!" she called back down. After a few minutes, the door opened slowly.  
  
"Bubbles? You've been shut up here in your room all day. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?" he suggested. Bubbles looked at him wearily.  
  
"That's okay, professor. I need to finish this quest. In a few hours, my character will be level forty. And that means I can join the guild that Mary, Mike, and Edison are in. It's called the Colleague of Sanctuary." She said excitedly, and then turned back to the moniter.  
  
Professor Utonium sighed. He knew what he had to do, and hated himself for it. He reached behind the computer, and flipped the power switch. The moniter faded from an array of colors, to a dead black instantly. Bubbles shot up from the chair angrily.  
  
"Professor!!!" she whined.  
  
"Bubbles, you've been up here, playing this game non-stop ever since school ended, five days ago. You've barely spoken to me, or your sisters. You've barley eaten, and you haven't gotten much sleep. It's unhealthy!" He said.  
  
"No it isn't, professor. It's just a game." Bubbles said weakly. He took bubble by the shoulders, and stared into her eyes. He spoke clearly, and decisively.  
  
"It has taken over your life, Bubbles! Blossom already has her drivers license. Buttercup is taking her driving test in a couple of weeks. I don't think you are even enrolled in driving school!" Bubbles shrugged.  
  
"I just don't think driving is so important, when you can fly." She said. He backed up, and sighed deeply.  
  
"Ugh. Honestly, Bubbles. Sometimes, I don't even know why I try with you." He walked out of her room, angrily. And slammed the door behind him.  
  
Bubbles turned on her computer, and waited for windows to load up. she had recently acquired a new stick of RAM, upgrading her computer to one gigabyte of RAM. The perfect amount for playing Everquest.  
  
She clicked the earthlink icon, and typed in her password. She waited for the computer to connect, and load the earthlink web browser.  
  
"You've got mail!" the computer said.  
  
Bubbles clicked the mail icon, and read through the list of new messages. One from Mike, another few chain letters, but one caught her eye. It was her friend from across the country, in Michigan. They had been exchanging e-mail for a few months now, and had gotten to know each other pretty well, despite never seeing each other.  
  
"I'll read it later." She muttered. She double clicked the Everquest icon on her desktop. The patcher loaded, and received all the necessary files for the day. The Eula came up, she agreed, as always. Then, came the list of patch references. Something caught her eye.  
  
"Today, let us all congratulate player Elfangor for being accepted into the Colleague of Sanctuary! Good hunting to you all!"  
  
Bubbles leapt out of her chair, and zipped around the room a couple of times, before calming down. She selected her server, and character, and waited patiently as the game loaded.  
  
The first thing she saw, was the Guild MOTD. It was official. She was in. she became to type in guild speech.  
  
;;Sorry about earlier today guys, I accidently ripped the power cord out of the wall;;  
  
;;That's okay, Guildmate. We know that can happen to you when you get excited.;; It was the leader of the guild. Talking directly to her!  
  
;;Well, I have to get some sleep, so Good night everyone.;; she de-loaded her game, and brought up her virtual diary. She typed one sentence.  
  
"What becomes of a dream forgotten?"  
  
*~*  
  
Okay, not much plot in this chapter, but the first chapter is always the setup. It'll get more interesting later on.  
  
Layytttttteeee! 


	2. A mysterious box

Back in Black  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes – Okay, I know I said I'd update this story every Sunday, but to tell you the truth, I just plain forgot about it. To make up for it, I'll give you three chapters right now! Yay!  
  
Chapter Two – A Mysterious Box  
  
"Lemme drive!" Buttercup wailed.  
  
"For the last time, No! Sit down!!!" Blossom swerved madly to avoid hitting a tree. She slammed on the brakes.  
  
"Buttercup. SIT! DOWN! NOW!!!!" Blossom screeched.  
  
Buttercup floated back to her seat, and reluctantly, put her seat belt on.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to let you drive, but I'm the registered driver here. If we got pulled over, and you were driving, they could impound the car, and take away my license." Blossom explained.  
  
"Whatever," Buttercup replied hastily. "Where are we going, anyway?" she asked.  
  
Blossom sent Buttercup a devilish grin.  
  
"You know that new nightclub that opened up downtown?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Blossom!!! What's gotten into you??? You know we can't get in under eighteen." Buttercup said.  
  
"I do like to have fun sometimes, Buttercup. Besides, we're the Powerpuff girls! They'll let us in."  
  
*~*  
  
Professor Utonium felt absolutely awful about doing what he did to Bubbles. He looked down at his watch. 10:01 pm. He tapped his finger impatiently.  
  
"Where could those two be?" he said to himself as he walked into the laundry room, and emptied the dryer of the girls' clothes.  
  
Funny, he thought. Of how the girls had almost swapped personalities over the years. Blossom was acting like Buttercup used to, Bubbles was acting like Blossom used to, and Buttercup had found a happy medium in between the two.  
  
After he had finished folding Buttercup's T-shirts, Bubbles' dresses, and Blossom's tube tops, he walked up to their room, which they still shared. Although there were now three beds, and not the triplet they had used when they were little, to put their clothes in their closet.  
  
He opened the door to their room, and peeked inside. Bubbles had fallen asleep at her keyboard again.  
  
He put down the stacks of clothes, and walked over to Bubbles. He picked her up, put her in her bed, and pulled the blanket over her. She opened one eye slightly.  
  
"G'night professor," she whispered.  
  
"Good night, sweetie." He kissed her forehead, and she fell back asleep. He smiled.  
  
He gathered up the clothes, and placed them in there designated spots in the girls' closet.  
  
When he turned to leave, something caught his eye. He took a closer look. It was a sky blue box in the corner of the closet, buried under a pile of computer game boxes.  
  
He picked up the box, and inspected it. On one side, it read "Mine" with the E backward. That's how Bubbles wrote her E's when she was a little girl.  
  
He opened the box. Inside, there was a small red hat.  
  
"Interesting." He replaced the hat, and walked out of the room, box in hand.  
  
*~*  
  
"See? I told you we'd get in." Blossom said rather proudly.  
  
"Blossom. We've been restricted to the restaurant. There are cops watching our every move. Look, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I have chores to do at home. Now, are you going to drive me home, or do I have to fly?" Buttercup asked impatiently.  
  
"Buttercup, it's only nine thirty. You can't possibly be tired. And I said I'd get us in, didn't I? You can get something to eat here. I'll bet they have great food, I'll even pay! As for your chores, how about if I do them for you for the next week? Then will you stay?" Blossom offered.  
  
"What's your angle, Red?" Buttercup asked suspiciously.  
  
"No angle! I just want to have a good time, and I can't have a good time all by myself." Blossom said.  
  
"Well… you said for the next week, right?" Blossom nodded.  
  
"I still don't know…" Buttercup hesitated.  
  
"Buttercup! Come on! It's Friday night, and you're only sixteen once. Live it up!" Blossom swayed her hips in a way that made half of the men at the bar stare at her. Blossom of course, was completely aware.  
  
"Hi boys." She waved innocently. Buttercup rolled her eyes.  
  
Blossom took the red and gold tiara out of her hair, and twirled. This caused her fiery red hair to almost engulf her entire head. It fell down to the small of her back. Buttercup smiled.  
  
"I remember when I used to call you 'Little miss bossy boots'." Blossom laughed. She held out her hand to Buttercup.  
  
"Coming, Buttercup?" she asked. Buttercup still wasn't sure.  
  
"What about the professor? You know we're gonna get busted." Buttercup said.  
  
"Look at it this way, Buttercup. We're already in trouble, right?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Well yeah, I guess." Buttercup agreed.  
  
"Well, since we're already going to get in trouble, don't you think we should try and have the best time we can tonight?" Blossom asked. This made Buttercup think for a few minutes.  
  
"I guess you're right. Tomorrow, we're dead. So let's make this night count." She said. Blossom nodded.  
  
"Exactly." Blossom said.  
  
"You know, you're still pretty sharp, Blossom." Blossom smiled, and held out her hand. Buttercup took it, and they mingled their way through the crowd, to avoid being seen by the police, and finally headed out onto the dance floor.  
  
Well, the plot still hasn't shown up. it's coming though, I promise. This chapter is mainly to establish the girls personalities, and to introduce the problem of the little blue box. Hm, what could it possibly be??? You'll have to wait for me to post more chapters to find out, so stay tuned! 


	3. Evil plan repeated, but not perfected

Back in Black  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Evil Plan Repeated, but not perfected  
  
He gathered together all the necessary ingredients. Snips, Snails, and Puppy dog tails.  
  
"This time, you will be defeated, Powerpuff Girls. It will be 'I' who shall be victorious, and 'you' who will lose. I shall prevail, and you three will not!" he grumbled as he added a gum base compound to the mixture, to ensure their stability.  
  
"This is it!" he withdrew a flask marked with a black X on one side. He laughed as he poured it into the mixture. When the flask was empty, he withdrew his de-stabilizer ray, in case of an unfortunate side effect on the gum base.  
  
The mixture began to fizzle, then boil, then churn, then rumble. After a loud explosion, he found himself staring at three boys.  
  
Three five year old boys.  
  
"Curses!" he fired three beams, one at each boy. The three boys screamed, and disappeared.  
  
"I must find a way to make them older!" Mojo began to think.  
  
"Wait a minute…" he grabbed the flask, that held only a few drops of chemical X, and made his way deep inside his lab.  
  
  
  
Okay, I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever written. It's kind of like a filler chapter, or bridge to the next, if you will. 


	4. Rowdy Ruff Return

Back in Black  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Rowdy Ruff Return  
  
Mojo burst back into his experimentation room, laughing. He slammed his fists on the table, and withdrew a small vile, filled with a glowing green solution.  
  
"I knew it!" he cried. "I had begun to question the chemical makeup of chemical X. and with the aid of modern science, I have concluded that chemical X is nothing more than genetically enhanced estrogen! In contrast, chemical Y would be genetically enhanced Testosterone! Therefore, since the production of testosterone in humans does not occur until adolescence, if I add chemical Y to the mixture, rather than chemical X, the end result would be teenage boys, rather than children!"  
  
*~*  
  
"The world is a vampire!" The music blared.  
  
"Oooh! I looooove the smashing pumpkins!" Blossom squealed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, me too, hehehe," Buttercup said nervously.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Blossom asked.  
  
"There's a certain song I hope they don't play, by this group. It gets me teary." Buttercup said, blushing.  
  
"Awww, that's so cute! I'll bet it's the song 'Disarm' huh?" Blossom asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Buttercup demanded. Blossom leaned in close.  
  
"Sometimes, that song gets to me too," she admitted.  
  
"Despite all my rage, I'm still just a rat in a cage!" the music played on.  
  
"Come on, Buttercup!" Blossom giggled as she ran toward the dance floor. Buttercup, being shyer than when they were kids, reluctantly followed.  
  
She found Blossom dancing like a mad woman in the middle of the room. Buttercup began to dance also, though not as boldly as her sister.  
  
All of a sudden, the music stopped. A slow song started to play.  
  
"Today is the greatest, day I've ever known!" the speakers blared. Blossom extended an arm.  
  
"May I have this dance, dear sister?" she asked. Buttercup rolled her eyes, but accepted. She tried to get her arms around Blossom's neck, but Blossom beat her to it.  
  
"Heehee." Blossom giggled. Buttercup sighed, and put her hands high on Blossom's waist.  
  
Blossom put her hands on Buttercup's, and moved them down, so that Buttercup's hands rested just above Blossom's hips.  
  
Buttercup matched Blossom's foot movements, and they rocked back and forth, slowly on the dance floor.  
  
Blossom rested her head on Buttercup's shoulder, and sighed softly.  
  
"Tired Blossy?" Buttercup asked softly.  
  
"No. Just an emotional thing with this song." Blossom answered.  
  
"Ah." Buttercup said.  
  
Blossom sent a nervous glance at her watch. She gasped, and pulled away from Buttercup.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked worridly.  
  
"It's 9:30! Oh man, we're in so much trouble!" Blossom said.  
  
"What happened to the Blossom who was talking about an hour ago, about having fun?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"She forgot that minors can't drive past nine o'clock without an adult!" Blossom cried.  
  
"… You're kidding me, right?" Blossom grabbed Buttercup's wrist, and the two sisters ran out of the club.  
  
*~*  
  
Professor Utonium waited quietly on the living room couch, staring at the door. He had been plagued with a problem, that had been troubling him for over an hour.  
  
Why was Bubbles keeping a small red hat in her closet?  
  
What did it signify?  
  
For the past hour, he had run over every fight the girls had ever had, and every boy Bubbles had ever met. Nothing. It didn't make sense.  
  
The door creaked open, barely audible.  
  
He vaguely saw the figures of his two daughters, creeping in silently.  
  
"Ahem." He grumbled.  
  
"Busted!" Blossom yelled.  
  
"Girls. Couch. Now." He said sternly. Blossom and Buttercup floated and curled up on opposite ends of the couch. He sat down between them, and put an arm around each of them.  
  
"Now. Where exactly where you two tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you see, professor, the car… uhh… ran out of…um, gas?" Buttercup sputtered.  
  
"Wrong. Try again." He said.  
  
"Okay Professor. We went to that new night club that opened up downtown." Buttercup said.  
  
"Buttercup!!!" Blossom accused. Buttercup ignored her.  
  
"Blossom forced me to go. I wanted to come home." She said weakly. Blossom folded her arms and looked away, a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Girls, I'm not getting mad at you. I understand that you three aren't my little girls anymore, no matter how badly I want you to be. You're three beautiful young women. I understand, that you need an outlet for all these new emotions that must be clouding your minds. For Buttercup, it may mean studying. For Blossom, it may be shopping, and going to parties. Bubbles… I think that Bubbles has found an outlet in that computer game of hers." All three of them sighed weakly at the thought of Bubbles and her game.  
  
"Girls, I need to talk to you about your sister. When I was putting your laundry away this evening, I found something in your closet." He said.  
  
"What is it?" Blossom asked.  
  
"A red hat. I found a small blue box, with a small red hat inside. Do you know what it might mean?" he asked. Blossom and Buttercup thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, the only person I can remember with a red hat was…" Blossom and Buttercup exchanged glances.  
  
"…Brick."  
  
*~*  
  
Mojo was becoming impatient. He didn't have the amount of chemical Y needed for the size of the mixture. He was waiting by his compound generator, which was duplicating the amount of chemical Y he already had.  
  
The humming of the machine gradually came to a stop. A mechanical arm withdrew a flask of a glowing green liquid. Unlike the purple radiance of chemical X.  
  
Mojo put on his safety glasses, and poured in the chemical Y. for a few moments, nothing happened. But then, instead of bubbling, the mixture began to crystallize.  
  
Fissures began to form, each releasing bursts of energy. Mojo backed up, just as a deep crack began to form. After a loud rumbling, he looked up to see three boys.  
  
Three teenage boys.  
  
"I have done it!" Mojo cried as he looked at them. They were teenage versions of the Rowdy Ruff Boys.  
  
Brick had spiky red hair, with one spike folded over his forehead.  
  
Boomer's blond hair had grown, and was pulled into a pony tail that extended to the small of his back.  
  
Butch's hair had grown also, but it hung around his face and eyes in an Ozzy Osbourne style.  
  
"My boys are back!" Mojo wrapped his arms around the three boys.  
  
"Ack! Get off us, old man." Brick said. Mojo backed up.  
  
"Finally. You can destroy the Powerpuff girls, and I, Mojo-Jojo, will rule the world!" Brick looked at his brothers for a moment.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid we'll have to decline." Butch zipped around, and kicked Mojo into the air. Boomer flew up, and punched him down, and Brick punched him in the face. Mojo crashed through the wall of his home, and fell to the ground below with a sickening thud.  
  
"G'night Pops. Boys? Let's go find some fun." 


	5. A Dark Secret of the Past

Back in Black  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A Dark Secret of the Past  
  
It was morning before Bubbles woke up.  
  
It was around ten in the morning when Buttercup pulled the blinds open from their circular windows, letting the sunlight hit Bubbles.  
  
"Rise and shine, blue eyes." Buttercup said cheerfully. Bubbles groaned, and covered her eyes to avoid direct sunlight.. Buttercup walked over, and ripped the blanket off her.  
  
"Mmm! Buttercup!" Bubbles groaned.  
  
"Get up, Bubbles. The professor wants to talk to you as soon as you take a shower." Buttercup said.  
  
Bubbles opened her eyes halfway, and floated to the bathroom door. Before she could reach the knob, the door opened from the inside, and a wave of steam rushed out. Blossom walked out, covered in towels.  
  
"It's all yours, baby sis." Bubbles growled a little at the remark. She walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door. Both Blossom and Buttercup giggled a bit.  
  
"She's so touchy in the mornings." Buttercup said. Blossom walked into her closet, and dug through the mound of clothes she had. She stuck her head out.  
  
"What do you think the professor is going to say about the you-know-what?" Blossom asked. Buttercup gave her a "Who knows?" gesture.  
  
Buttercup pulled the computer shelf away from the wall, and began to disconnect it slowly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Blossom asked, still trying to find something to wear.  
  
"The professor asked me to take the power cord to Bubbles' computer. He doesn't want Bubbles to get distracted playing her game again." Buttercup answered.  
  
A few moments later, Blossom and Buttercup heard a blood curdiling scream from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeaaaaahhhh!!!!!".  
  
The bathroom door opened, and Bubbles stuck her head out. A frown on her face.  
  
"Blossom! You used all the hot water again!" Bubbles accused. Blossom walked out of the closet, still wrapped in towels. She folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well you should have gotten up sooner. You know I like to take long hot showers." Blossom replied.  
  
"Hmph!" Bubbles pulled on her blue robe, and sat down in her computer chair. She flipped the power switch. Nothing happened.  
  
"Hm, that's odd." She looked behind the desk, to check the connection.  
  
"Hey! Where's my power cord?" she looked at her sisters. Buttercup hesitated, but then held out a thick black cord.  
  
"Gimme that!" Bubbles made a mad dash for the cord, but Buttercup moved easily out of the way.  
  
"Sorry, Bubs. The professor told me to take it." Buttercup said.  
  
"Arg!" Bubbles stomped downstairs, where the professor was waiting.  
  
"Professor! Buttercup took my power cord!" Bubbles whined.  
  
"I know. I need to talk to you, Bubbles." He motioned for her to sit down. She floated to the couch, and sat down next to him.  
  
"Bubbles, while I was putting away your clothes last night, I found this in your closet." He pulled out the box from behind his back. Bubbles gasped.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked her.  
  
"That? Oh, well um, it's nothing really…" she stammered. He glared at her.  
  
"Come on, Bubbles." He prodded.  
  
"The… the hat is Bricks. I… I was so young at the time, but I felt something in my heart, when we had to kill them. Like something important was being taken away from me." She broke down.  
  
"It's okay, Bubbles. I understand." He said softly. Bubbles began to cry. She wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his shirt.. he patted the back of her head.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
The door exploded inward. Several men in blue and grey uniforms poured in, and leveled weapons at Bubbles. Several more climbed the stairs, presumably to get Buttercup and Blossom.  
  
"Freeze! You are under arrest for the murder of Mojo-jojo!" one of the policemen said.  
  
Bubbles and the professor looked at the police, then at themselves. And fainted. 


	6. A mistake has been made

Back in Black  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A mistake has been made  
  
"We didn't do anything!!!" Blossom screamed. She started to pace around the cramped jail cell, her head was hung low, in deep concentration.  
  
"Calm down, Blossom. You're upsetting Bubbles." Buttercup pointed at Bubbles, who was sobbing quietly in the corner. Blossom spun her head around, and glared at Buttercup viciously.  
  
"Shut up, Buttercup!" Blossom yelled.  
  
"Make me!" Buttercup retorted.  
  
"I'll make you!" Blossom drew back her fist.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Bubbles yelled. Blossom and Buttercup reeled back, shocked. They hadn't heard Bubbles raise her voice in years.  
  
"I've had just about enough of both of you! Blossom, a happy-go-lucky party girl. Buttercup, little miss perfect student. What am I? Ms. Recluse? The power puff girl who spends all her time locked up in her room playing a computer game? No one knows I exist anymore!!!" Bubbles raged.  
  
"Bubbles, I-" Bubbles cut Blossom off.  
  
"And now, even though no one notices me, they arrest me for something I didn't even do." She said that last part in almost a growl. She didn't say another word. She went back to her cot, and curled herself up into a ball. Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other, mouths hanging open.  
  
"Okay, you three are clean." A guard walked up to their cell. Blossom and Bubbles stormed out angrily, and Buttercup walked out, looking indifferent.  
  
Professor Utonium was waiting for them in the lobby. His face was twisted into a horrific glare.  
  
"G…girls, the police had a very logical reason for arresting you. They found DNA that matched yours on Mojo's body. I did a little research of my own. And I made a shocking discovery. The X gene that is found in all girls was missing. It was replaced with the Y gene…" he alluded.  
  
This information slowly sunk into the girls' heads. Blossom was the first to realize.  
  
"…They're back."  
  
*~*  
  
"What do you want to do?" Butch asked.  
  
"I think you need a haircut." Brick said, barely missing Butch's long black hair with an eye beam.  
  
"Cut it out!" Butch cried.  
  
"Hey! Look down there. An arcade!" Boomer said.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Butch said. They soared down, and calmly walked inside.  
  
"Anyone have any money?" Boomer asked.  
  
"No prob." Brick gave the change machine a stiff arm. Quarters flew out. They walked through the arcade, until they came to the virtual reality room. They put on the headsets, and started a sword and sorcery game. They played for a while, but quickly became bored. Boomer took his headset off.  
  
"This game reeks." He used his heat vision to melt the console.  
  
"Security!" the three boys turned. It was the manager.  
  
"You boys are going to pay for that!"  
  
CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!  
  
Three big bouncers had handcuffed them. Brick sighed.  
  
"Let's do it, boys." They snapped the handcuffs like twigs.  
  
"Hasta la vista, baby!" Brick yelled. He started breathing fire. Within a few minutes, everything, and everyone was a smoking cinder. The three boys flew through the ceiling, into the safety of the air.  
  
Once they were high enough, butch turned, and fired his eyebeams at the building. It exploded.  
  
The boys flew off, thinking nothing about what they had just done.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Boomer complained.  
  
"I'm a little hungry myself. Let's find some grub." Brick said.  
  
They laughed, and flew into the evening sun.  
  
*~*  
  
"Simple. If they're back, we'll just do what we did last time." Blossom said.  
  
"Yes, you could do that… if they're five years old. Most likely, Mojo-jojo saw the flaws in the boys, and aged them." Professor Utonium said.  
  
"But wouldn't a kiss have the same effect?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"No." Bubbles said. They all turned to look at her.  
  
"A kiss may be what a little boy fears most, but a teenager? I'd say that they would be the ones trying to kiss us." They all sighed at the picture.  
  
There was a faint noise coming from downtown. Luckily, Blossom's ultrasonic hearing picked it up.  
  
"Guys? Did you hear that?" Bubbles and Buttercup shook their heads.  
  
"It sounded like an explosion. Come on!" Buttercup and Bubbles raced into the sky after their sister, heading downtown. 


	7. One step behind

Back in Black  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
One step behind  
  
  
  
The three super heroin's flew downtown, toward the source of the explosion. They scanned the city, until Buttercup found it.  
  
"Down there! The video arcade!" she yelled. Bubbles and Blossom turned to look. What used to be an arcade, was now nothing but rubble.  
  
"W… who could have done this?" Bubbles wondered out loud. Buttercup rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh, Bubbles. Haven't you been listening?" she asked. Bubbles looked away.  
  
There were policemen combing the area. Blossom stopped to talk to one of them.  
  
"Excuse me, officer? What happened here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, ah, we got a report from Mr. Monotolli, that three young boys were making a disturbance here. By the time we arrived, the place looked like this." He waved his hand across the area.  
  
Blossom thanked the officer, and rejoined her sisters.  
  
"It was them alright. But the police don't know any more than we do." Blossom said.  
  
"We need to find them." Buttercup said simply.  
  
"Split up. each of us take an area of the city. If you find them, follow them. Bubbles? I know you have that hyper scream. Use it to alert us if you find them." Blossom said, snapping back into her leader persona. The three girls flew in three different directions, and began the search.  
  
*~*  
  
"That pizza was horrible." Butch said.  
  
"That wasn't a reason to blow the restaurant sky high." Boomer said.  
  
"Yes it was." Butch retorted.  
  
"No, it wasn't. brick and I didn't get our food yet." Boomer said.  
  
"Yeah, Butch. You cost us five bucks." Brick added. Butch gave a shrugging motion.  
  
"Didn't Mojo say something about super heroes before he 'fell' out of the window?" Brick asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think he called them the Powder puff girls, or something." Boomer answered.  
  
"Girls? Super heroes? Bah!" Butch exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe so, but it would be in our best interest to find out about them." Brick said.  
  
They landed in front of a newspaper stand on the street corner. There was a new edition of the Townsville Weekly on the shelf. Brick took it, and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey-a you kids! Come-a back!" A man called to them in an Italian accent. Boomer turned and fired an energy blast from his hand, torching the cart. They flew away, leaving the man calling for help. Brick flipped through the pages of the magazine.  
  
"Yep. The Power puff girls, alright. Cuties." Brick noted.  
  
"Gimme that," Butch snatched the magazine from Brick's hands.  
  
"The red one looks pretty fine." Butch remarked.  
  
"Back off Butch. I'll take the red one. Blossom, that's her name. you take the green one." Brick said.  
  
"What's her name?" Butch asked.  
  
"Buttercup." Brick answered.  
  
"Is there a blue one?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Yep. Her name is Bubbles. But I think your hair is longer than hers." Brick laughed.  
  
"Arg! I want the red one!" Butch whined.  
  
"Too bad. We'll each go with our counterparts." Butch sighed.  
  
"Let's split up and look for 'em. They can't be that strong." Boomer suggested. The other's nodded, and took off in opposite directions. 


	8. Close encounter of the puffed kind

Back in Black  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
A close encounter of the puffed kind  
  
  
  
Bubbles had been flying over her area of the city for two hours.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I hope Blossom and Buttercup are okay." She whispered to no one.  
  
*~*  
  
"Come on, thirty five more seconds." Brick whispered. He had spotted Bubbles some time ago. He lurked under a banister, in a dark alley. He had timed Bubbles eight times throughout the day, and determined that she flew over this spot every seven minutes, and twenty five seconds. If he timed it right, he could surprise her, and take her down before she knew what hit her.  
  
"Ten… seven… now!" Brick flew into the sky as fast as he could. He clenched his fist, and pointed it up. he counted down the seconds in his head.  
  
Five…  
  
Four…  
  
Three…  
  
Two…  
  
One…  
  
His fist connected with something soft and warm. He opened his eyes, and saw his fist plunged deep into Bubbles' stomach.  
  
She turned and looked at him, with a tear in her eye.  
  
"…Brick…you're…back…" she fainted. Brick caught her limp body, and looked down at her unconscious face. He lifted her shirt up, and saw the spot where he had hit her. It was a circular spot, about the size of a grapefruit. Just starting to bruise up.  
  
"Oh my god…" He whispered. "What have I done?"  
  
*~*  
  
_  
  
"Thank-a you, Blossom. I knew-a you would-a help-a me." Blossom had landed near a charred newspaper stand, that was run by Mr. Macneil.  
  
He claimed, that three teenage boys had stolen a magazine. When he called them back, they'd torched the stand.  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. Macneil!" Blossom waved as she flew off. It had been more than three hours, and she hadn't seen a thing. She decided to check up on her sisters. Buttercup was probably fine, so Blossom moved into Bubbles' range of the city.  
  
After ten minutes of searching yielded nothing, she decided to check on Buttercup. As she was flying, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She saw a dot in the sky about two miles away.  
  
She strained her supervision, and saw what she had feared. It was Brick. Holding Bubbles. Unconscious or dead.  
  
Blossom could feel the blood begin to boil in her veins. She flew toward brick as fast as she could, drawing her fist back.  
  
"You Bastard!!!!" she screamed as her fist connected with his head.  
  
CRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!!  
  
Blossom's hand was shattered! It was like hitting a wall of solid steel! Her arm was broken, Brick on the other hand, didn't bear a scratch.  
  
Cradling her arm, Blossom began to use words instead of fists.  
  
"You… how could you do it?" she whispered. "How can you live with yourself? Killing a poor, innocent girl who has done absolutely NOTHING to you!" she yelled through gritted teeth.  
  
"She isn't dead." He said, very softly.  
  
"Wha…?" Blossom stuttered. Brick spun in midair to face Blossom.  
  
"I said she isn't dead. But I hurt her pretty bad. She's breathing, but not very well. You have to help me get her to a hospital!" he exclaimed. Blossom couldn't talk. She was in shock.  
  
"Damn it, Blossom, help me!" Brick raged. Blossom seemed to jerk back into consciousness.  
  
"Damn it Brick, if this is a trick, I swear…" she let it hang.  
  
"A trick? I had her cold. If I wanted to, I could kill you both right now." He touched Blossom's broken arm. She winced.  
  
"Please, Blossom." He whispered.  
  
Blossom hesitated, but then started to speed toward the hospital. She turned her head toward Brick, and waved her good arm.  
  
"Come on!" she called.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hehe! That was a good one, bro!" Boomer called. Butch swooped in closer, and finished off the last row of parked cars with his eyebeams.  
  
"Yeah. Why should we let Brick tell us what to do?" Butch asked rhetorically.  
  
"He's not the boss of me!" Boomer agreed.  
  
"Hey Boomer, look over there!" Butch pointed his hand to the north. There, Buttercup was trolling the area, unaware of their presence.  
  
"Hehehe. You go in from the front, and I'll block her escape." Butch said. The two boys parted ways, and slowly encircled Buttercup.  
  
*~*  
  
Out in the distance, Buttercup began to see someone. She strained her eyes, but she could only make out long blond hair.  
  
"Bubbles!" Buttercup called cheerfully. The figure slowly turned, revealing that it was Boomer.  
  
"Oh my-" Buttercup felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She turned to see Butch floating behind her.  
  
"Night-night, Buttercup."  
  
Then, everything went black.  
  
Oooh, it's starting to get good now, isn't it! Where's the popcorn?  
  
  
  
-Wc101 


	9. Ruff versus Ruff?

Back in Black  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes - Remember, back in chapter one, when I said there was rape content? Guess what? Here it is. Now, the rape has already taken place, so don't freak out!  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Ruff versus Ruff?  
  
Buttercup opened her eyes grogily. Her arms and legs were chained with a glowing green metal. She tried to move, but to no avail. She looked around, but did not recognize where she was. This frightened her.  
  
She was in a dark room, probably a basement, or storage room. It was filled with boxes, crates, and dollies. She felt a sharp pain in her thighs. She looked down, and was mortified at what she saw.  
  
Her clothes were shredded. There were deep gashes in her legs, almost like whip marks. She heard voices in the distance.  
  
"She wasn't that good…" it was Butch. Suddenly, the realization hit her. She had been raped. A thousand emotions ran through her head all at once. Among these, fear began to assert itself in her head. She had never felt so helpless. So, she began to do something she had never done before.  
  
She began to cry.  
  
*~*  
  
"Why did you do it?" Brick looked up from the magazine he was reading.  
  
"What do you mean, ah, what's your name again?" Brick asked.  
  
"Blossom. And why did you save Bubbles?" she asked.  
  
"I… I don't know. After I punched her, she looked at me, and said "Brick, you're back', before she passed out. I guess that flipped a switch in my brain, I guess." Blossom just started at him.  
  
They were in Bubbles' hospital room.  
  
"Brick?" Blossom whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Blossom floated over to where Brick was sitting, and wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tight. She began to cry softly.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said. Brick patted the back of Blossom's head gently.  
  
"It's okay, Blossom." He said.  
  
"Mmmm, wha?" both heads snapped toward the bed.  
  
"Bubbles!" Brick was at her side in a flash.  
  
"Are you okay?" Brick asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but I think a couple of my ribs are broken." She said.  
  
Blossom lifted up Bubbles' shirt, examined the bruise, and ran her hand over Bubbles' chest. Brick turned away discreetly. Bubbles winced at the pain.  
  
"Yes. Two of her ribs are broken, and there may be internal bleeding as well." Blossom said.  
  
"Blossom, stand aside." Brick stepped up to Bubbles' bed, and put his hands on her lower chest.  
  
"Wha… what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Just relax." A warm, orange light emitted from Brick's hands, and enveloped Bubbles. He released one hand, and touched Blossom's broken arm. The same orange aura surrounded her. After a few minutes, Brick stopped. Blossom examined her arm.  
  
"It's not broken!" she exclaimed. Bubbles discovered that she too, was healed.  
  
"How did you do that?" Bubbles asked. Brick shrugged.  
  
"I guess Mojo wasn't a complete idiot." He said.  
  
"Well, since we're better now, I have two questions. One, where is Buttercup. And two, where are Butch and Boomer?"  
  
*~*  
  
TSSSEEEWWW!  
  
THUNK!  
  
"Damn it!" over the years, Buttercup had learned to fine tune her eyebeams. She spotted the mechanism used to control her chains. She was trying to ricochet a beam off the metal dollies, and destroy the machine. But she couldn't aim it right.  
  
She heard faint footsteps, drawing closer. The door opened. Buttercup squinted at the light. She saw two figures appear at the doorway.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't our little toy." It was Butch. Buttercup gritted her teeth, and said nothing.  
  
"Answer me when I talk to you!" Butch reared back, and slapped Buttercup hard in the face.  
  
"You bastards," Buttercup growled. "If I could move, I'd kill both of you myself." Butch and Boomer laughed.  
  
Boomer shot Butch a glance. He nodded. Boomer stepped up to Buttercup, and ran his hand over her cheek.  
  
"You know you want this, Buttercup." Boomer said erotically. Buttercup spit in his eye. Boomer frowned, and kissed her roughly.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
All three heads snapped to see a human figure standing in the doorway. 


	10. L'evanseur!

Back in Black  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
L'evanseur!  
  
Buttercup stared at the doorway, waiting for the smoke to clear. When she saw who it was, she sagged noticeably. It was Brick. The leader of the Rowdy ruff Boys.  
  
"Hey bro, what took ya so long?" Boomer asked. Brick didn't reply. He strutted in, and looked Buttercup over.  
  
"Looks as if, we have a play toy." Butch and Boomer laughed. Brick walked over to Buttercup, and leaned inward. He tilted his head, as if to kiss her. Instead, he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm getting you out of here." Buttercup was confused to say the least. Ruff against Ruff? It didn't make sense.  
  
Brick gripped the chains that held Buttercup. With great force, he ripped them off.  
  
"Brick!!! What are you doing?!?!?" Boomer yelled.  
  
"Buttercup, your sisters are waiting for you outside. As for these two… they're mine." He was on Butch in a flash, beating him senseless. But Brick soon learned, that there's strength in numbers. Boomer hit Brick head on, sending him flying into a near by wall.  
  
*~*  
  
(Earlier)  
  
Bubbles, Blossom, and Brick had left the hospital shortly after. They split up, and began to search either for Buttercup, or for the two other Rowdy ruff Boys.  
  
Bubbles heard the faint sound of eyebeams firing, and quickly alerted Blossom and Brick with her hyper scream.  
  
Brick had told the two to wait outside. After a few minutes, Blossom became impatient, and was about to go in, when they saw Buttercup racing out.  
  
"Buttercup?!?!" Blossom yelled in surprise.  
  
"Where have you been?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup started to cry again.  
  
"Bubbles, take her home. Get her some clean clothes, and come back. I'll go down. Brick is going to need all the help he can get." Blossom said. She flew down through the hole Buttercup had made.  
  
On the way home, Buttercup told Bubbles everything. When they got home, Professor Utonium began to barrage them with angry questions.  
  
"Professor, we'll explain everything later, I promise. Right now, we're a bit pre-occupied." Bubbles said as Buttercup zoomed downstairs, in clean clothes.  
  
"Let's go, Bubbles!" I can be sad later. This can't wait. Buttercup added silently.  
  
Bubbles gave the professor a hug, and then joined her sister.  
  
*~*  
  
Blossom landed on top of a crate, to see Boomer and Butch double teaming Brick.  
  
"Hey!" Blossom yelled. Both brother's heads turned toward her. Brick used the momentary distraction to regain control of the fight.  
  
"Thanks, Bloss." Brick said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"No problem." Blossom said as she joined the fight.  
  
"Help is coming!" Blossom and Brick looked up. Bubbles and Buttercup landed beside them. Butch wiped a stream of blood from his lip.  
  
"You may outnumber us, but you three are still far weaker than us!" Butch exclaimed, pointing at the three girls. Brick smiled, and waved his arm.  
  
"Don't sing it, bring it." That really made them mad.  
  
Boomer and Butch flew straight at their counterparts. Before Boomer hit Bubbles, he was frozen in midair. Blossom had used her ice breath.  
  
Brick calmly stepped in front of Buttercup, catching Butch by surprise. But Butch was no fool. He fired an eyebeam at Boomer, thawing him. They both rushed at Brick, fists raised. Brick couldn't dodge both.  
  
"Brick!" Bubbles cried. Both fists connected with Brick's head. He flew into a wall, and slumped to the ground, unconscious. The two boys turned their attention to the girls.  
  
"Uh oh." Buttercup muttered.  
  
~Cry~ This is the second to the last chapter of this story. It went by so fast… anyway, the title of this chapter is in French. In case you wanted to know, it means 'Traitor!' 


	11. End Game

Back in Black  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
End Game  
  
The two boys were face to face with Blossom and Buttercup in a flash. Buttercup brought her fist, and let it fly. It was headed straight for Boomer's face.  
  
"Buttercup, don't!" Blossom cried.  
  
Buttercups fist connected with surprising force. It knocked Boomer back a few feet, but her hand and arm were shattered.  
  
"Good night." Butch said softly. Blossom spun her head back to Butch, but his fist was at her temple in a flash. She dropped.  
  
Buttercup was next, unable to defend herself. After tossing the unconscious bodies of Blossom and Buttercup aside, the two boys turned their attention to Bubbles. She backed away, as the two boys marched slowly toward her.  
  
*~*  
  
His eyes opened slowly. He rubbed his head, and looked around. Buttercup was unconscious. So was Blossom. His eyes raced around the room, spotting Bubbles in the corner, with his brothers fast approaching her, now no more than twenty feet away.  
  
All of a sudden, they stopped, turned to face each other, and laughed. They turned back to Bubbles, and fired dual eyebeams at her.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Brick cried. He launched himself from the floor. He strained every muscle in his body, and pushed Bubbles out of the way.  
  
"No way!" Boomer cried.  
  
"Brick… you saved me," she said sweetly. Brick then realized what he had to do. He wiped a tear from Bubbles' eye.  
  
"Bubbles… I need to stop them, no matter what. I need to do whatever it takes." He said.  
  
"I can help you!" she said.  
  
"No, you can't. please understand, Bubbles. I… I love you," another tear formed in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. He broke this kiss after a moment.  
  
"Remember, Bubbles. Don't forget me." Her eyes went wide. Brick reared back, and hit her in the neck. She collapsed into his arms.  
  
Brick gathered the girls in his arms, and flew them to a safe spot, hundreds of yards away. He didn't want them anywhere near what was going to transpire. He flew back to the storage room, and landed on the ground, to find his two brothers staring at him.  
  
"You made the wrong choice, Brick." Butch said.  
  
"No. you two made the wrong choice. You hurt those girls for absolutely no reason, and I'm going to destroy you for it." Brick said confidently. Boomer and Butch exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Your lives end here. And I promise, it's going to hurt." Brick planted his feet firmly, and folded his arms. He tilted his head back and screamed. Butch realized what he was doing. He was collecting his energy together, and then he was going to kill himself in an attempt to kill them. But it was too late to run.  
  
*~*  
  
"Blossom… Buttercup… I do this for you. And yes, especially for you, Bubbles!" Brick closed his eyes, smiled, and released his energy.  
  
"Nooo!!" Butch and Boomer screamed.  
  
"rrrrrraaaaAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Brick screamed.  
  
*~*  
  
Bubbles opened her eyes to find Blossom, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium staring down at her.  
  
"Brick?" she asked automatically.  
  
Blossom looked at Buttercup, than at the professor. They nodded silently.  
  
"Bubbles, Brick is… is… dead," she said.  
  
"No. that's impossible. He… he told me he loved me." Bubbles said.  
  
"I'm afraid it's true honey. From the reports we got, it seems that Brick sacrificed himself, in order to take down the other two." Professor Utonium said. Bubbles started to sniffle, then cry. He hugged her tightly, and let her cry into him shoulder.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that night, after Blossom and Buttercup had gone to sleep, Bubbles ripped a page out of her diary. She took it to her desk, and took out a pencil. She began to write.  
  
"I'll never forget," a tear from her eye fell onto the paper. With that one sentence written, she folded the paper, and placed it next to the small red hat, in the little blue box. She put the box in her closet, and went to sleep.  
  
-FIN  
  
End Notes – I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review this story. I can see a possible sequel, but I have no definite plans to continue upon this story. If you have a viable plot, by all means, send it to me at wickedclowns101@hotmail.com 


End file.
